


Maybe Baby

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Mild Language, Other: See Story Notes, Pregnancy, Surprises, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina stills against him for a moment, then looks up at him with tears in her eyes as she reaches for his hand and settles it low on her belly.  For a handful of seconds, Robin is struck with the memory of the previous two times she did this… and to the nearly ten-year-old outcome of the first waiting outside for his annual first camping trip of the summer.





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1331  
> Written for: OQ on Holidays 2018  
> Prompt: 45. Regina discovers that she’s pregnant a week before a long planned holidays, and she’s extremely nauseous. "I’m ruining everyone's holidays." "No, you're not."  
> Summary: Regina stills against him for a moment, then looks up at him with tears in her eyes as she reaches for his hand and settles it low on her belly. For a handful of seconds, Robin is struck with the memory of the previous two times she did this… and to the nearly ten-year-old outcome of the first waiting outside for his annual first camping trip of the summer.  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
>  **Warnings: Mention of previous miscarriage.**  
>  Series: Hope Springs Eternal  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I felt the need to play in this little verse again, so here we are. And yes, I know that the last fic I wrote in this verse was Regina telling Robin they were going to have Henry, but I wanted to deal with Roland, too, so here we are. It's a little sad because of what's revealed in here, and I have plans at some point to deal with that in more detail, but not quite yet.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…

_~*~ 27 May 2011~*~_

"Hey, Rob?"

Robin glances up from loading their gear into the RV's storage compartments at his foster brother, a sheepish grin on his face. "Almost done, John, I swear. You know how Regina gets when she packs, always wanting to be prepared for any eventuality."

"Yeah, I know, but…" he trails off, eyes going to where Regina and Mulan are standing near the front of the RV.

"But what?" Robin follows his gaze to watch his wife for a moment. She laughs softly at something Mulan says, running a hand through her hair. It's minor and he almost misses it, but her hand shakes slightly in the action. 

"Is she okay? She looks a little pale today. Or is it just me being paranoid before a road trip?"

Robin shrugs. "I dunno, mate. She was feeling a little under the weather this week, thought it might be a bug that Henry brought home from one of his friends. It hasn't really manifested into anything though, so maybe we dodged the proverbial bullet?"

John just grunts and goes back to checking that the other storage compartments are locked. Robin finishes stowing his family's gear and locks up the compartment just as Henry runs up to wrap his arms around his father's waist with a barely contained squeal.

"You seem excited about something, my boy. What could it be?"

"Unca John said we can go when you finish up. Are you finished up yet, Daddy?"

That warm feeling invades Robin's chest at that one word. He loves that his son still calls him Daddy on occasion, though never around his friends. His little boy is growing up and he's not sure he's ready for it. He ruffles his son's hair and nods. "Everything's all stowed away where it needs to be. Do you have your toy bag put away properly in the RV? You know how your mum and Auntie Mulan feel about that."

"Yes, sir!" Henry says, proudly puffing out his chest. "I did it first thing before they even asked me to! Auntie Mulan said I earned an extra s'more tonight when we get to the campsite. Mama said she'd even help me toast the marshmallow all by myself."

"And she's absolutely right! You're almost ten now, Henry. It's high time you learn how to do it properly."

"All right, lads and ladies, this is your final boarding call for JRRHM flight double-oh-five--"

"Why the hell am I last _again_?"

Mulan's outburst makes Regina and Henry giggle, but John simply purses his lips and glares at her before continuing, "I repeat, this is your final boarding call for JRRHM flight double-oh-five--"

"No, seriously, John, this is bullshit and favoritism and--"

"Auntie Mulan owes two quarters to the swear jar!" Henry crows, leaning harder against his father as his whole body shakes from laughing.

"May I finish?" John growls, winking at Henry.

"No! I want an answer on why I'm always last."

"Because the best is always last," Robin says with a grin, which quickly fades as Regina races into the RV. Henry freezes against his side, clinging harder to him. They all hear the door to the little bathroom slam into the wall. "Henry, stay here with Auntie Mulan and Uncle John while I check on your mum."

He doesn't wait for his son to answer, just gently pushes him toward Mulan and bounds up the steps of the RV, heading toward the bathroom in the back. He hears the retching before he even sees her feet sticking out into the tiny hallway, and his own stomach clenching in sympathy. Maybe they weren't so lucky with that bug Henry brought home after all. Her soft, shuddering moan between bouts of retching stabs at his heart.

"Regina? Love, are you okay?"

Instead of Regina's voice, he hears John. "She okay, Rob?"

Robin shakes his head. "Keep Henry outside a little longer. He doesn't need to hear this. Maybe redo the storage checks with him?"

"You got it, brother."

Alone in the RV again with his wife, Robin moves closer as he hears the sound of the toilet being flushed. Regina doesn't move for a long moment, but he can hear her labored breathing echoing in the small room.

"Regina?"

She shifts and gets to her feet slowly, turning to face him. Robin is struck by just how peaked she looks, moving instantly to touch her forehead. No fever thankfully, but her skin is clammy to the touch. When she sways slightly on her feet, he pulls her to his chest and rubs her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For being sick? You've no need to apologize for that."

"I'm ruining everyone's holidays," she says miserably.

"No, you're not. John and Mulan can take Henry camping if you'd rather we stay home and sit this one out while you recuperate."

She shakes her head. "We'll be sitting out a helluva lot more than just Memorial Day weekend."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?"

Regina stills against him for a moment, then looks up at him with tears in her eyes as she reaches for his hand and settles it low on her belly. For a handful of seconds, Robin is struck with the memory of the previous two times she did this… and to the nearly ten-year-old outcome of the first waiting outside for his annual first camping trip of the summer.

"Regina?"

"I was supposed to start my period on Tuesday. You know me, I'm almost never late. I thought maybe it was a bug at first, like we told Henry, but I never get this sick to my stomach without other symptoms. So I took the test this morning and it was positive. I made an appointment with Dr. Golfinos for next week Friday to verify, but I think that's just going to be a formality."

"You-- You're--" He can't finish a single thought, fingers flexing against her stomach, as his mind supplies thoughts of seeing his wife's body transform with the miracle of pregnancy again, especially after the pain of her second pregnancy ending in a miscarriage at six and a half weeks. "We're having another baby?"

She nods, tears slipping down her cheeks, a tentative smile barely curling up her lips. "I know we didn't plan this, but--"

He cuts off her words with a sudden kiss, tears filling his own eyes. Regina relaxes against him almost instantly, and he pulls back enough to rest his forehead against hers and gently nuzzle her nose with his. "I don't care. We didn't plan Henry or the wee one either, and we're doing just fine. This baby will be no different, Regina."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I already love you more than I ever thought possible, but it just grew even more with this news. Henry's going to be thrilled to be a big brother. When should we tell him?"

"Can we wait until I get the medical verification?" she asks timidly.

"Of course, we can, love."

"You can tell John and Mulan. And Will and Ana when we see them at the campsite. Will's going to figure it out anyway when I refuse his cooking."

Robin chuckles at that. "This is true. I'll make sure they all swear not to say anything around Henry until you're truly certain next week. We'll just tell him your stomach's upset for now."

There's a knock at the door before Mulan sticks her head in. "Everything okay in here?"

Robin nods. "Everything's perfect. Um, give us another minute, then you can all come in. We'll explain once we're on the road and Henry's got his movies playing."

Mulan quirks a knowing brow at them, but simply nods. "You got it, brother. Let me go wrangle the other two." She starts to leave, then pops her head back in. "Congratulations, by the way. And, Regina, you owe me ten bucks."

"I know. Take it out of my booze allotment this weekend?"

"Deal."


End file.
